Mi anhelo
by Mabita
Summary: El destino se cumplió, la muerte y la vida quedarán entrelazadas en una familia. Ame, hija de Aya tendrá que averiguar sobre su verdadero padre. ANGST puro. DP del anime. RR please!


Capitulo I

"El Efecto del destino"

_Querida Madre:_

_Soy yo, Aya Mikage._

_Discúlpame por no ir a visitarte, pero el señor Kurosuka, mi médico, me recomendó no hacer mucha actividad. Además no me dan muchas ganas de salir a la ciudad. Toda la gente me observa de pies a cabeza y me reconoce. Me da risa, porque sé perfectamente lo que estás pensando al leer esto, siempre me decías: "Hija, no te preocupes por lo que piensen los demás."._

_Es que madre, los entiendo porque nuestra familia fue la que casi causa la destrucción de la Tierra con sus planes crear a los mejores individuos con poderes de las diosas._

_Pero ya lo superé ese tema porque yo ahora soy la mujer más feliz del planeta. Me quedan sólo algunos días para que nazca mi primera hija, tu primera nieta. Por fin voy a poder ver el pequeño y lindo rostro de ese ser que ha vivido estos últimos meses en mi vientre._

_Apenas me dejen viajar te la traeré para que la conozcas y a Touya también._

_No te preocupes más, que tu hija está bien, a pesar de tener 17 años creo que soy lo suficiente madura para llevar adelante a una hermosa familia._

_Cuídate mucho y concentra todas tus energías en recuperarte pronto._

_Te quiere, Aya._

- Creo que quedó bien, espero que se alegre de recibir noticias mías. ¿No cierto Aka-chan **(N/A: significa bebé)** ?.- dijo Aya tocando su abultado vientre.

- ¿Me hablabas?.- preguntó Touya apareciendo en la habitación.

- Le hablaba a nuestra hija. ¿Puedes ir a dejar esta carta al correo?, quiero que llegue lo antes posible, es para mi madre.- Le pidió Aya entregándole el sobre.

- Sí, voy en seguida.- dijo besándola delicadamente.- Cuídate.-

- Claro, pero si no me voy a morir si tú sales un segundo, no seas exagerado.-

Y así su esposo salió de la casa que compartían hace cerca de un año. La verdad es que no estaban legalmente casados, pensaban hacerlo después que naciera la bebé y todo estuviera más tranquilo.

A pesar del gran shock que tuvo la chica, se recuperó muy rápidamente. Porque entendió que todo era por algo y que su hermano mellizo ahora estaba en un mejor lugar junto a todas las personas que perdió en esa insensata batalla.

Muchas veces quería volver a tener a esas personas a su lado en este momento tan especial y ese era uno de esos instantes.

Aya miraba atentamente al canario que cantaba en el árbol que mostraba su ventana. Pero un ladrido la hizo reaccionar y volver a la Tierra.

- Lo siento, Zutto debes estar muerto de hambre. Ven sígueme.-

dijo Aya acariciando el lomo de su gran perro negro de ojos azules.

Al tratar de ponerse en pie sintió un gran dolor en el vientre, que de inmediato la dejó en el suelo. Era como si le trataran de romper toda esa zona para sacar a su hija a la fuerza.

- Por favor en este momento no. Resiste un poco más hija , resiste- dijo Aya tratando de ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero algo salió de su interior. Mucho líquido inundó el piso, la bolsa que sostenía al pequeño ser se rompió ya no podía mantenerla en el lugar.

- Tengo que pedir...ayuda.- dijo Aya llorando del dolor y tratando de llegar hasta dónde el teléfono, pero un mareo profundo hizo que se desvaneciera antes de llegar.

El animal lamió la cara de su dueña, pero al ver que nada pasaba salió de la casa por una puerta hecha especialmente para la mascota. Corrió al único lugar que conocía tanto o más que su propio hogar, donde la familia Aogiri que también se mudo a la isla.

Ladró y ladró hasta que Yuuhi salió de la casa.

- Zutto, ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh! No, algo pasó en la casa de Aya.-

El perro estaba entrenado para cuando algo extraño pasará, como este caso, tenía que avisarle a Yuuhi.

Touya tuvo el poder para que Zutto aprendiera con una rapidez asombrosa.

- ¡Aya!.- dijo Yuuhi tomando la cabeza de la chica.- Necesito llevarte a un hospital ya estas sangrando.-

- No quiero que le pase nada a mi bebé.- le rogaba Aya.

- Nada malo pasará, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte.-

Justo en el momento que la estaba tomando en brazos, llegó Touya.

Todos saben que en estas situaciones no importa pasar luces rojas, ni exceder el límite máximo de velocidad. En cinco minutos estaban en el hospital.

- Doctor Kurosuka, va a nacer!.- gritó Touya al llegar con Aya en brazos y Yuuhi detrás sujetando las puertas.

- Esperen aquí.- dijo el doc. Llevándosela en una camilla.

La enviaron directamente a la sala de partos.

- Aya, tienes que tener fuerzas porque este bebé está en posición difícil.- dijo el doctor palpando el vientre.

- Sólo preocúpese de la bebé ¿Puede pasar Touya?.- dijo Aya respirando aceleradamente.

- No, después que todo esto pase.-

En la sala de espera

- Deberían dejarte entrar.- le dijo Yuuhi.

- No lo sé.- dijo Touya que miraba distraídamente el piso.

- Todo saldrá bien.- dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.- Serán unos excelentes padres.-

- Tú igual, recuerda que las cuidarás cuando no esté y será en poco tiempo.-

- Sabes que tienes mi palabra.-

- Ya ha pasado una hora.- dijo Touya mirando su reloj.

- Voy a la cafetería un momento ¿Quieres un café o algo?.- le ofreció el cocinero.

- No, muchas gracias.-

A los minutos después se abrió la puerta y una enfermera lo llamó.

- Felicitaciones es una hermosa niña y su madre está muy bien. Sígame que ya está en la habitación descansando.-

Touya no pudo contener la emoción al ver a ese pequeño ser en los brazos de su mujer.

- ¿Cómo estás?.- dijo el hombre acercándose a ellas.

- Muy bien, al tener por fin a esta criatura en mis brazos.- dijo Aya acariciando la cabeza rubia de su hija.

- Es hermosa.- dijo Touya tomando la mano de la bebé que por instinto natural se aferró sin problemas.

- Sino te importa ya elegí un nombre apropiado.-

- Claro que no me importa.-

- Ame Mizuki.-

- Significa lluvia.-

- Sí, igual que en el día que nació fue una total sorpresa que en plena primavera comenzará a llover. El agua es igual a limpieza, pureza.-

- Es perfecto. La lluvia es algo natural que muchas veces sorprende, pero es hermoso de observar.- concluyó Touya.

-------------

Todo era perfecto, Ame Mizuki ya era una linda bebé de dos meses de edad que crecía muy rápido y heredaba la belleza de su madre.

- Es hora de tu comida, preciosa.- dijo Aya tomando a su hija con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía el biberón.

- Parece que hicieras malabarismos con ella.- dijo Touya entrando a la habitación de improviso.

- Eso se llama instinto materno, jamás la dejaría caer.-

- Sí lo sé. Acabo de llegar de compras.-

- ¿Trajiste los pañales?.-

- Sí, fue lo primero que eché en el carro. ¿Por qué no vamos de paseo cuando Ame termine de comer?.-

- Grandiosa idea, el día está perfecto para una caminata por la playa. Oh! Creo que ya terminó.- dijo Aya sacándole de la boca el biberón vacío.- Sosténla un segundo, iré a buscar nuestros abrigos.-

- Claro.- dijo Touya tomando a Ame entre sus brazos.- No sabes la sorpresa que se llevará tu madre.-

- ¿Me hablaste?.- dijo Aya.

- Estaba conversando con Ame.-

La playa estaba completamente tranquila, sin mucho viento por la temporada veraniega.

La pequeña familia se sentó en la arena para observar el mar que se mecía lentamente igual que una taza de sake.

- Quiero que el tiempo se detenga.- dijo Aya afirmando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

- Podemos hacer que eso ocurra, mira lo que tiene Ame.- dijo Touya que la sostenía en su pecho.

Aya se acercó a donde ella y vio que jugaba con una cajita cuadrada de color azul oscuro.

- ¿Es para mí?.- dijo Aya con brillo en los ojos.

- No creo que a Ame le quede bien.- dijo Touya abriendo la caja, que contenía un hermoso anillo con un rubí incrustado.- Quiero que nos casemos la próxima semana.-

- Lo próxima semana,...pero eso es demasiado pronto, no tengo ni vestido.- dijo Aya anonadada.

- Sólo estaremos nosotros, claro con la familia Aogiri por supuesto y el doctor Kurosuka. Ya hablé con todos, sólo falta tu respuesta.-

- En ese caso, acepto Touya.- dijo Aya llorando y así su esposo le puso en el dedo el anillo de perla rojiza.

Sellaron el compromiso con un beso.

Al llegar a la casa, la ya comprometida Aya se puso muy nerviosa al ver que no tenía nada preparado para tan importante fecha. Pero aún así trató de mantener la calma, sin mucho resultado.

- Aya, tranquila.- dijo Touya al ver que ella estaba temblando tratando de enhebrar una aguja para coser un botón que se le había caído a su chaqueta.

- No puedo, necesito conseguirme o comprarme un vestido. Voy a ir donde Suzumi, es la única que me puede ayudar.- dijo tomando a Ame en brazos y llevándola a su cuna.- Cuídala, no va a hacer demasiado problema está cansada. ¿Touya?.-

En vez de la acostumbrada respuesta de "no te preocupes, anda tranquila" se escucho un golpe seco.

La rubia corrió hacia la habitación, Touya estaba sangrando, el rojo líquido inundaba la alfombra rápidamente que salía de su boca y de su pecho.

- Llegó el momento.- dijo el hombre con tranquilidad en su voz.

- Estarás bien, te llevaré al hospital y te recuperarás.- dijo Aya abrazándolo sin importar que estaba quedando impregnada de sangre por todo su cuerpo y ropas.

- No, Aya tienes que entender y ser fuerte para cuidar a Ame.- dijo Touya tomando su mano.

- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí sola! ¡Te necesito Touya!.- dijo Aya no aguantando sus lágrimas que brotaban.

- Nunca te dejaré, ahora bésame.- dijo Touya empujándola hacia él.

Aya notó que sus labios estaban cada vez más fríos. Su boca se lleno con el sabor de su sangre cuando se separó de él. Todo su cuerpo perdía su color natural.

Estuvo unas cuantas horas observándolo sin soltar la mano como si algo con ese gesto aún lo mantuviese con vida.

No podía creer que ese hombre terminará su vida así como así, de un momento a otro.

La noche llegó y eso anuncióel llanto de Ame.

-----

Algo en el corazón de Yuuhi le anunció que tenía que ir donde sus vecinos.

- ¿Vas dónde los Misaki?.- dijo Suzumi a su hermano que abría la puerta de la calle.

- Sí, tengo un mal presentimiento.- dijo Yuuhi cerrando rápidamente la puerta.

----

Aya vio que algo brillaba debajo del brazo del pelirrojo. Era su espada que el maná había creado para su defensa.

Quizás podría usarla para terminar con todo esto...podría reunirse con él más pronto que lo esperaba, pensó tomando la pequeña espada entre sus dos manos ensangrentadas y se la acercó lentamente hacia su cuello mientras de fondo Ame lloraba con todos sus pulmones.

- Aya!.- le gritó Yuuhi lanzando su palito que usaba siempre como arma, y que asertivamente golpeó la mano de ella haciendo que la espada cayera unos metros más allá.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Quiero terminar con todo esto!.- dijo Aya poniéndose en pie.

Yuuhi fue hasta ella y le pegó una cachetada.

- ¡No puedes decir eso! ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta! Sientes ese llanto, es tu hija que hace mucho tiempo te necesita. No puedes dejarla sin padres en un mismo día por un estúpido capricho tuyo...Aya, lo siento, no quise.-

- Tienes razón...soy una egoísta...- dijo Aya limpiando de su cara las lágrimas mezcladas con la sangre.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo para siempre.- dijo Yuuhi abrazándola.

* * *

Konishiwa minna-san!

Sé que son muy pocas las personas que conocen o han visto Ayashi no Ceres completo, pero de verdad es unos de los animes más hermosos que he tenido la suerte de tener.

Con esto no espero reviews considerables como los demás fics que he escrito ya que son de temas que casi todos conocen.

Todo esto se me vino a la mente luego de comprar los últimos 6 episodios del anime y terminar horriblemente mal, siempre he dicho que este ha sido la historia que más me ha hecho llorar. Fue tanta mi frustración por tener un final como yo me lo imaginaba que por eso quise escribir este fic. Pero ustedes dirán ¿Esto está mucho peor que el anime en si? ¡Es mucho más terrible y triste!. Sí lo sé, pero eso cambiará a través de los capítulos. Igual no cambiará toda la tristeza que llevan estos personajes, pero crean me que mejorará.

Saludos,

Misatito.


End file.
